The Past doesn't always remain dead
by FreakMasterProductions
Summary: Mey Rin is always thought of as that clumsy maid who works for the Phantomhive family,but what happens when her past comes calling for her.And how will her fellow servants and friends will think when they see that she has that assassin edge. Basically The new updated version of Dark Angels Warning some Mey Rin and OCCness may occur.


****-Disclaimer:I in no way own or profit from the anime, of Kuroshitsuji,all the characters,and rights belong to the rightful owners of Kuroshitsuji and I do is known profit while the idea's of the use of the characters are my similar to another authors work with Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) is just a you and enjoy.-****

Chapter One:

Wind lapped at the trees and at the Phantomhive manor,as it howled to itself angerly during the cold night;thunder responded to the howls of the wind with loud sounds of booming. To this the clumsy maid thought resembled grumbling as she tip toed down the vast hallway. She nervously bit down on her bottom lip,thinking of running to her room but decided against it for the fear of tripping and waking up her young master Ciel Phantomhive from his well deserved slumber. But the idea clawed its way back into her thoughts as the shadows that danced around the manor seemed to reach out to her. She smiled shakily to herself at the foolish thought but as she continued her walk to her room,nothing could be heard but her quiet breathing and the rustling of her dress against her pale legs as she walked. _Quiet_. she thought to herself as she noticed the odd silence that surrounded her, but she shrugged it off;and a wave of relief passed over her once she spotted the door to her room. She speed walked to the door in excitement of being in the comfort of her her fingers were just about to grasp the doorknob,a velvet voice whispered out in the dreadfully silent hallway; "_Mey Rin_.." . Mey Rin gasped and she spun around with her hands to her chest as if to stop her heart from leaping from there.

_Mey Rin POV_

"Sebastian!" I gasped as I recognised the figure behind me, he sported a small smile from amusement as he stared at me through long black eyelashes. I turned my face quickly away from embarrasment as I felt my face grow hot, I didn't notice him until he had called my name. I heard a light chuckle come from him,and with a ragged breath inward I peered at him and felt my heart being tugged as he ran a gloved hand through his silky black hair-all the while looking at me with amusement in his red eyes. "Y-yes?" I managed to stutter out while backing into the door,hoping that somehow that I could faze through it and curl in a ball where no one could find me. He took another step forward,causing me to press even hard into the door. Wishing to just run in my room and lock the door; but he allowed no such thing for he was suddenly was just a mere inches from my face and placed a hand on the door near my side. "I just wanted to say..." he said slowly as if bored with the conversation "y-yes?" I gulped and my face turned into an even brighter shade of red. "That tomorrow Master Ciel will be having Lady Elizabeth as a guest. So it is expected of you to be on your upmost best behavior..is that clear?" he said and his warm breath spread across my face, in silent terror I nodded. Sebastian stared into my for a few seconds but seemed an eternity to me but finally said "Good night,Miss Mey Rin" as he stepped back into the shadows that wrapped around him like a long lost friend. Leaving me breathing like I just surfaced from being underwater as I was almost drowned by a deliciously dark angel.

When I finally did fall into bed after changing from my maid's outfit into my nightgown, I chastised myself for being so god damn shocked senseless from the mere sight of the perfect butler of Phantomhive and not making it so obvious of my crush on him. I'll change I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep with dreams filled with angels and their dark silky hair and stunning crimson eyes,who tended to every need I had.

I awoke to a heat building up on my eyelids,at first it was just an observation from my sub-concience but it then turned into an annoyance from my awake figure. With a groan I slowly opened an eye but was blinded by the relentless sun that wouldn't grant me a few more moments of precious sleep. As my eye grew accustomed to the light,I opened my other and held a hand over my eyes to shield them from any more unwanted light. As I sat myself on my bed leaning against the wooden head board,a light almost in-audiable knock came from my door. With a yawn, I lazily strolled over to it and unlocked the door creaked open,I was shocked to see the beautiful butler standing before grinned at me suddenly with his crimson eyes twinkling that made me legs slowly turn into useless jelly.

_Sebastian POV_

I couldn't help but grin at the petite figure before me with lushious red hair that was dishelved from the sleep that from no doubt she had just woken from. Her nightgown hugged her body which gave the slightiest of tease to barely show off but evidently present curves. All the while looking some how seductive;after studying her form for a few seconds to have it imprinted into my mind for later details on the Phantomhive servant, I raised my eyes to her face-and smiled once I noticed to blush that lightly dusted her cheeks giving her a rosy complexion as if she had just ran laps around the manison.I smiled to myself devilishly from a sudden idea that had popped into my head.

_Mey Rin POV_

"Lady Elizabeth willl be arriving soon,so I have come to remind you to finish your chores before she arrives." Sebastian said with small smile that played on his lips.I silently nodded;he turned away from me and walked down the before he was to turn around the corner he looked over his shoulder and said with a unmistakeable grin "You have beautiful eyes Mey Rin,you shouldn't wear your glasses more often" and with that he was gone.

I gasped in horror and touched my face,sure enough my glasses weren't on.

Things in the Phantomhive Mansion were awkward that morning,but that might just be because of the tension between Mey Rin and the dreaded tea the dreaded tea was currently leaned over,with sweat slowly rolling down her spine as she was attempting to pour a simple cup of tea for Master Ciel without spilling a single drop on the expensive table cloth;she bite down on her bottom lip nervously as the teapot drew closer to the object of quietness around her was not helping as the silence put her further on edge-as if that was even possible,for Sebastian,Finnian and Baldroy watched intently at her mission.

The only who didn't seem at all interested with Mey Rin's battle with the tea cup was Ciel,with an elbow propping himself up he stared bored at the wallpaper which seemed at the moment to be the most fasicanting thing he ever did on the other hand was leaning over in her seat-thrilled to see what would happen next.A blush that was pure red was smeared across her face,just as the spout finally made contact with the rim of the teacup,a knock on the door echoed through out the manor.

"Sebastian" Ciel sighed "Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked as all eyes (besides Ciel)in the room were turned to the young master."Go answer the door" he said as if it was the most simpliest thing in the world that even a newborn babe could figure it out."Yes,my lord." Sebastian smirked as he held a gloved hand above his heart as he always did,and with that he was gone.

Only to reappear just a moments later,"Young master,it appears that...Miss Mey Rin has a visitor whom requests to see her." he said slowly as he pondered the notion that the clumsy maid had a visitor."Just don't stand here!" Ciel shouted at Mey Rin clearly annoyed to be bothered with such things "Go see what they want!".Mey Rin blushed again and placed the tea pot on the table with a Clank,after bowing awkwardly and giving a sigh of relief she ran out the door with a thoughts a mile a minute running through her shook his head disapprovingly as he watched her run down the hallway,with a sigh he turned back to his current guest Lady Elizabeth as she sat across from him staring off after the maid with a concern look on her face.

But secretly Ceil Phantomhive was curious,not often did the maid of Phantomhive recieve a not often at all.

****-Authors Note:An apology to those who have been waiting for a next chapter or continuation of this laptop-which I use to produce stories,recently received a I in no way could add on to the story "Dark Angels" as much as I wanted to or edit it(My OCD was kicking in),but fortunately I got rid of it and upgraded some look forward to more chapters of Dark Angels,Thank you for being so patient. -Freak Master.-****


End file.
